The limit
by Idiots make me sneeze
Summary: Kagome has been Mrs. Takahashi for almost four years now but you can’t always have your happy endings. And suddenly Kagome discovers a limit that’s been finally broken. oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Hello people this is my first Inuyasha fic so just chill I've wrote fics before so it shouldn't suck lol. Well I think you will enjoy this little one shot I'm making if you guys like it enough I'll submit the sequel which is already typed not all of it of course well on with the story.

Warning: very foul language for reasons that will soon be known, super cute warning because of the children in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Anime I might add in here, Or some of the extra characters in here.

Claimer: ha I stole this from my bud S.p.O.d but I do own Okashi you'll find out who that is later and I also own Mocuba, Ai, and Toru they come in later too.

Summary: Kagome has been Mrs. Takahashi for almost four years now but you can't always have your happy endings. And suddenly Kagome discovers a limit that's been finally broken.

The limit

By Idiots make me sneeze

Chapter one

Broken limit

"I spy with my little eye," a little girl sounded in the back of a navy blue SUV. " Something green" she grinned when her mother began searching for anything green at the moment.

"Hmmm… a tree" Kagome grinned when her daughter huffed in annoyance, well how was she not suppose to guess that when they were driving by a forest and were surrounded by nothing but trees. "Okashi what do you expect were driving past a forest" Kagome asked as she glanced at her daughter throwing a fit in the back seat, she was just the cutest thing in her dark blue denim jumper, pink long sleeved shirt, pink hello kitty sneakers, she wore a pink ribbon tied in a half up half down hair style. The pink complimented her sliver locks and her silver hair brought out her sparkling blue eyes.

" I know mommy but when are we gonna be at auntie Kikyo's and where's daddy!" Okashi screeched she was getting antsy this was creeping her out she hadn't seen her father in almost three whole days, Kagome looked through the rear view mirror and frowned she didn't like seeing her so upset.

"He's going to be at auntie Kikyo's ok sweetie, not I need you to be a good girl and stop screaming" Kagome said as she looked pointedly into Okashi's blue eyes, Okashi nodded as tears began to brim at her eyes she missed her daddy. "Don't cry hunny you'll see him soon" they continued driving pass the forest not a word spoken after that.

A loud growl could be heard through Takahashi corps, most likely because a certain someone hadn't see his family in almost three days. Inuyasha rolled his eyes having heard his brother's angry growl and strolled into his white and black decorated office. "What's wrong now your royal fluffiness" Inuyasha grinned when he caught Sesshomaru's cold glare directed to him.

"Inuyasha must you always be in my office" Sesshomaru ground out through clenched teeth, Inuyasha shrugged and sat in the leather chair in front of his brother Italian desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Kikyo's with your family now?" Inuyasha questioned as he picked up Sesshomaru's family photo, Kagome held baby Okashi in her arms with Sesshomaru smiling behind her with his arms wrapped around them both. "I wish I had a family," Inuyasha muttered and Sesshomaru frowned again.

"I can't go I was just swamped with more work on the Kamishibaka animation" Sesshomaru frowned more, Inuyasha sighed he hated being nice sometimes it just felt odd and plus he didn't want to see Kikyo and her husband anyway.

"I'll take care of it you deserve to be with your family and anyway I was in the field room when the animators were working on it so it will be much easier for me" Inuyasha said as he took the stack of film and papers from Sesshomaru's desk.

"Thanks Inuyasha you know you don't have to do this" Sesshomaru said as he stood from his desk, Inuyasha nodded and began to leave his office but was stopped by what Sesshomaru said. "I owe you one brother" that was the first time Sesshomaru said he was his brother without throwing in the half, Inuyasha smiled a real happy smile not bothering to turn around just nodded his head and left Sesshomaru's office.

Sango frowned down at miroku who was practically pouring sweat as he slept right now she was driving to Kikyo's house for the little friendly get together she was throwing for everyone. Glancing over at her husband again she noticed that he had awoken. "Roku are you ok, you were sweating a lot" Sango asked worriedly, Miroku looked to her and smiled that calm serene smile that he always seemed to pull off no matter what.

"I'm fine Sango dear" Miroku said as he glanced at his children in the back seat smiling as his son yawned as he too began to wake. His daughter was still sleep thank god for that. "Mocuba did you have a nice rest" Miroku cooed gently, Mocuba smiled at his father his violet blue eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Yeah dad how was yours" Mocuba questioned, Miroku raised a brow before shrugging it off his children were weird.

"It was fine we should be at your aunt Kikyo's house soon" Miroku said as he turned around and began staring out the window, lately he had Sango drive because of the dizzy spells he had been getting all of a sudden. Sango stared at Miroku before turning her attention back to the road.

Okashi sucked in a breath as her mother yet again rang the doorbell she was trying her best not to cry her eyes out in fear of her aunt Kikyo being upset about it. Kagome looked down at Okashi noticing her quiet state, she sighed when she saw the tears brimming in her crystal blues. "Kashi what's wrong?" Kagome asked, Okashi just sighed again before the water works began. Fat salty tears streamed down her pale chubby face that was turning redder by the minute.

"I want daddy! Why can't he be here why?" Okashi quietly questioned as she sobbed, Kagome frowned and scooped her up into her arms cradling her as she cried on her shoulder. "Mommy I miss him so much…what if I forget what he looks like" Okashi gasped then began sobbing harder, so into her own hysterics Okashi failed to notice a familiar tall man with flowing silver hair take her from her mother and hold her tight.

"It's ok Okashi I'm her now" Sesshomaru whispered in her little puppy ears, Okashi nodded into his shoulder now pulling her chubby hands threw her fathers long knee length hair. Kagome smiled happy to see her husband and daughter at peace. Just then Kikyo's front to swung open to reveal Suikotsu Kikyo's husband his green eyes filled with happiness at seeing his old friends.

"Hey welcome Sango and Miroku are already here come in, come in!" Suikotsu greeted as he opened the front door wider for them. Stepping in Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the living room to find Sango and Miroku sweat dropping as they watched their two twins fight over adult matters.

"Your so stupid!" Ai yelled in her brother's face, Mocuba just sighed and turned his head away.

"Why must you be so inmator" Mocuba said calmly even though he pronounced 'immature' wrong, Sango held her had over her mouth trying to hold back her giggles.

"Shut up you…you butthead!" Ai screamed in his face, Mocuba just rolled his eyes and put his little hand in front of her face to block out her breath.

"Please little sister get a tick tack from mommy" Mocuba said calmly well as calmly as a three year old could sound. Everyone laughed at that one, finally realising they had an audience Ai squealed when she noticed Okashi in her father's arms and Mocuba blushed.

"Okashi!" Ai screeched, Okashi pulled away from her father and smiled at her best friends before her father's knees. Mocuba gave her his best cheeky smile when he saw her wiping away the tears on her face; Sesshomaru quietly placed her on her feet so she could play with her little friends. After the twins little quarrel Kikyo and Toru entered the room smiling all the while like they hadn't heard a thing, Toru had mid- back length raven black hair, dark hunter green eyes, his skin was tan like his father's but he looked just like Kikyo. Wore a checkered button up t-shirt with black shorts and black batman sneakers. Kikyo had her waist length raven hair in a low ponytail, a white blouse that showed off her pregnant stomach, and knee length flowing red skirt. Kagome smiled at her happy older sister and nephew.

"Hey Kik, Ru-Chan" it was nice seeing Kikyo after her relationship with Inuyasha 5 years ago, it was real tragic because Kikyo almost committed suicide when they broke it off badly. Kikyo smiled at Kagome and sat Toru in her lap, Kagome giggled and began poking Toru in random places causing the little tike to giggle. They all sat with eachother enjoying the company of old friends, laughing at their children, and telling old high school stories. Pretty soon it was time to go and Kagome and Sesshomaru found themselves home carrying a sleepy Okashi in no time. Sesshomaru gently placed Okashi in her ocean blue colored room, Kagome kissed her on the fore head and they both quietly left her room to enter their own. When they both laid in their silver quilted bed Kagome turned to her husband a question on her mind.

"Sess your still in love with me right" Kagome questioned skeptically, Sesshomaru raised a silver brow at her insane question but nonetheless answered it anyway.

"Yes I do, you're my wife I married you by choice might I add and I love you more than you know" Sesshomaru said quietly letting a bit of emotion slip into his voice, Kagome turned away having trouble believing him with the little emotion in his voice. Sesshomaru noticed this and turned her head towards him so that she was staring into his golden gaze. "I love you forever, I know I may not show it but if something ever happened to you I would never forgive my self, I would never hurt you my love" Sesshomaru confessed he couldn't help it he felt that if he didn't tell her that he would lose her forever. Kagome smiled and kissed him passionately but she still had a funny feeling in her stomach something bothered her to death but she wasn't going to say anything because it could just be because he was working so much lately.

Kagome sighed as she wiped her tears away she felt so lonely lately because it was now a month since Sesshomaru started burying himself in his work, because a new animation called Anna it was for teens and children. She just couldn't take it anymore the late working hours, missing him when he went to work in the wee hours of the morning, never home for dinner it just made her feel like she had no husband anymore but he did call when he could. Okashi was getting more depressed by the minute it hurt her to see her young daughter staring at her father's pictures and crying her little eyes out, Sango wasn't around anymore since Miroku kept getting horribly sick nowadays. Sighing again Kagome grabbed Okashi and started for her navy blue SUV parked in the long driveway; she was going to her mothers because of the loneliness. The minute she started the car she heard Okashi groan. "What's wrong Hun" Kagome questioned the little girl in the back seat, Okashi looked into her mothers caring blue eyes and sighed again.

"I miss daddy that's all" Okashi said she had grown up extremely since her father had been gone no more throwing fits or whining just unusual sighing and groaning. It creeped Kagome out to see this she felt the Okashi was growing up to fast and it began to make her feel out and she was only 21 years old yes her and Sesshomaru did get married very young.

"What you don't like hanging with mommy" Kagome asked a playful tone in her voice, Okashi rolled her eyes at her mother question not catching the playful tone in it.

"It's not that it's just that I never see him," Okashi said acting all grown up in such, Kagome frowned she didn't like this Okashi as much as the playful childish kid she was used to she didn't want growing up to fast like she did herself when her father died. "Where are we going mom?" Okashi asked as she noticed the car was now moving.

"To grandma's to visit" Kagome replied as she turned the corner not bothering to look back at her daughter who was surprised by her mother's actions, Kagome figured if Okashi was going to act like an adult she was going to treat her as if she was an adult. The rest of the ride was silent Kagome thinking of her husband and Okashi thinking of how she had just been treated by her dear mother. Parking next to a sidewalk that lead to about 200 hundred shrine steps Kagome got out of the drivers seat checking for traffic and walked over to her daughters door. When Okashi was out of the car Kagome grabbed her hand and they silently walked up all of the steps Okashi getting tired and Kagome unaffected seeing how she grew up their, when they finally came to house they were greeted by Kagome's grand father sweeping the top of the steps.

"Hey grandpa where's mom" Kagome asked wondering where her always happy mother was, her grand father looked up and smiled a big one before pointing to the part of the house that was the kitchen. Walking in the back door Kagome spotted her mother playing cards with Sota who was losing terribly. "Hey mom I brought Okashi for a visit" Kagome stated as she sat at the table.

"Hey Gome!" 16-year-old Sota shouted as he pulled his older sister into a hug he missed her since she moved away. Kagome smiled and hugged her little brother back, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the two siblings that didn't realize they were showing affection. Turning her gaze away from the two Mrs. Higurashi smiled down at her grand daughter; she loved the little girl to death even though she cried when Kagome told her she was pregnant saying she was to young to be a grand mother.

"Okashi give nana a hug will you" Mrs. Higurashi cooed as Okashi hugged her they had a special bond no matter how grown Okashi wanted to act. Walking over to the stove Mrs. Higurashi snuck a cookie for her while Kagome was busy chatting with her brother.

Sesshomaru groaned when his secretary Kagura grinned at him lately he had been up to no good but he didn't know why he loved his wife but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he got married to young off, he was after all only 24 years old. Kagura walked into his office and sat on his lap she was beyond just attracted to him she was now obsessed with her boss. "Mister Takahashi I have that report on the Kamishibaka series you wanted" Kagura said as she placed the file on his desk all the while pressing her self against him in a flirty way, Sesshomaru closed his eyes having trouble keeping control of his body. Just when he was leaning in to kiss her ruby red lips his office phone rang loudly, putting a finger over his lips as a signal for her to be quiet he picked up the phone.

"Hello Sesshomaru Takahashi speaking" Sesshomaru answered in a clippie business tone, Kagura held back her giggle.

"It's me Sess I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up from work tonight maybe we could have dinner?" Kagome couldn't shake the bad feeling though.

"Yes that would be lovely I'll see you then" Sesshomaru said trying not to make a noise as Kagura began licking his neck seductively.

"Alright by Sess I love you" Kagome said waiting for his good bye now she was in a better mood since he said yes.

"Bye" was all he said before he hung up and began ravishing Kagura her felt dirty for doing this but he just couldn't control himself for the first time ever.

Tears slid down her tanned face and quietly fell on her clenched fist this wasn't fair she was scared now, looking over at her sleeping husband once more Sango sighed. "Miroku come on were going to Kagome's to watch Okashi because her and Sesshomaru need time alone" Miroku nodded and coughed before he flushed the content of his stomach down the toilet, wiping his mouth he took Sango's hand and led her out of the house. They all packed into Sango's Mercedes' seeing how Miroku was unable to drive because he was feeling sick again. Starting the car she glanced once more at her sick husband before pulling out of the driveway, they drove on the road quietly all of the family members thinking something different Sango worried over Miroku, Miroku thinking of sleep, Ai anxious to see Okashi again, and Mocuba thinking about his crush who happened to be Okashi twins really did think alike.

"Sango do you think Kagome would mind if we spent the night at their mansion?" Miroku asked Sango turned to him a little her eyes still focused on the road.

"Yeah she won't mind why?" Sango questioned she was so worried about her husband these days she didn't know what to do, Miroku grinned at his wife trying to put on an innocent face but failed miserably because he felt so weak. Sango frowned more at the gesture.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to wake up again lately I've been real tired because of work and stress and this could I have" Miroku said looking out the window when he noticed Sango's non believing look.

"Alright" was all she said as they turned into the long driveway and found Kagome at the door grinning away little did they know that the grin she wore was fake. When all members of the Houshi family exited the car Sango gave Kagome a hug and they all entered the huge mansion. Okashi was busy reading a book that her mother wrote when she was 15 about some pretend adventures she had in the feudal era.

"Kagome shouldn't you be leaving to pick Sesshomaru up so you two can have dinner?" Sango questioned playfully, Kagome smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes Sango I'm going, I'm going don't throw me out" Kagome said as she hugged Miroku and left with out a good bye to Okashi who frowned behind the papers she was reading.

Walking quietly thru the quiet cubicles to the elevator she could have sworn she heard someone whisper her name, looking around again Kagome noticed Inuyasha hidden behind as cubicle labeled Blade Katana. "Inuyasha" Kagome asked loudly.

"Shhh!" Inuyasha put a finger to his lips trying to silence his long time friend Kagome furrowed her brows.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly as she ducked down to his level on the floor. "What's going on where are all the employees" Kagome whispered again, Inuyasha looked both ways before he answered her.

"They are hiding Sakura's it were playing man hunt" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome nodded and quietly walked to the elevator giggling when she heard Sakura tackle Inuyasha to the and yell that he was now 'it'. Entering the elevator she tried her best to shake the nagging feeling in her stomach. The numbers beeped off the floors as she waited for the 200 hundredth floors. Exiting the elevator Kagome swore she heard a moan coming from the direction of her husband's office, she quickly shook it off when didn't hear another noise telling her self that she was paranoid. As she neared his door more she decided she wasn't hearing things when she heard a grunt come from inside his office, since she was close enough she knew she wasn't hearing things but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet not till she had some proof of what she was actually thinking. When she finally reached Sesshomaru's office door the noises got louder, his office door was cracked just enough for someone to look in yet not be seen, looking thru the crack Kagome found her wonderful loving husband on top of another woman he secretary of all people. Kagome sucked in a breath and turned away from the horrifying sight leaning against the wall, tears brimmed at her eyes but she didn't let them fall she just began running. She ran down the office stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator she ran pass Inuyasha and all the hiding office members, she ran all the way home which wasn't a short walk.

She ran the whole 5 miles to her mansion that she was sure she wouldn't be living in after that night, she ran all the way down the long driveway and up to the two medal double doors. Banging has hard as her fist a loud her Kagome didn't even stop when Sango opened the door. " Kagome! Stop you almost hit me what's wrong!" She shouted to her friend who only pushed her out of the way and ran up the staircase to her and Sesshomaru's room on the second floor. When she finally made it to the bedroom her legs gave out in the entryway of the door, crawling into the room Kagome slammed and locked her bedroom door. After her legs were beginning to come through Kagome stood and walked to her closet she shared with Sesshomaru and began packing all the clothes she could fit into the little dinky suite case, promising to come back for the rest of her belongings.

Sesshomaru sighed as he entered his house or mansion a little disappointed that Kagome didn't show for their little dinner plan. But when he looked around he noticed that Sango was glaring at him with the fiery of a thousand burning buildings. "What did you do to her?" Sango shouted pointing an accusing finger at him. " She came back he 15 minutes after she went to picked you up in hysterics!" Sango shouted as she walked over to her best friend's confused husband.

"What are you talking about she never showed unless…" Sesshomaru felt as if he was going to puke at the realization that hit him, Sango just stared at him not having a clue. Just then Sesshomaru sprinted up the stairs and to his room his shared with Kagome, he found the door closed when he finally made it. Hearing movement in the room Sesshomaru began banging on the door like a maniac. " Kagome! Let me in now!" he shouted he heard more movement before he was met with the face of his lovely wife, he frowned when he noticed the way she was dressed. She wore a tight fitting halter dress with diamond studs embedded in it, she wore black high heels, and her long hair was in a nice bun that was messy.

"Sesshomaru I love you to death but I want a divorce we can't stay together after what I saw tonight with you and that other woman, but remember this I will never love anyone over you" Kagome spoke in a terrible calm voice that almost scared Sesshomaru, with that she walked pass him and towards their daughters bedroom. Sesshomaru followed them down the stairs and out the door he watch as Kagome got in the cab with Okashi who was mumbling something about it being cold, the cab drove off Sesshomaru forever remembering that scene.

Kagome sighed in the cab as she held tight to her still sleeping daughter things were going to be different from now on. She just couldn't help it though her limit had broken.

Ok that's the end if you want the sequel tell me and I'll post it but if you guys don't like it then I'm not gonna post it you'll just never know what happened after that. Well review and all that delicious stuff.


	2. Alternate ending

Hey guys this is the alternate ending that I never put in I thought you guys wouldn't like it but I'll see what you think.

Warning: very foul language for reasons that will soon be known, super cute warning because of the children in this fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other Anime I might add in here, Or some of the extra characters in here.

Claimer: ha I stole this from my bud S.p.O.d but I do own Okashi you'll find out who that is later and I also own Mocuba, Ai, and Toru they come in later too.

Summary: Kagome has been Mrs. Takahashi for almost four years now but you can't always have your happy endings. And suddenly Kagome discovers a limit that's been finally broken.

The limit

By Idiots make me sneeze

Chapter one

Alternate ending

"I spy with my little eye," a little girl sounded in the back of a navy blue SUV. " Something green" she grinned when her mother began searching for anything green at the moment.

"Hmmm… a tree" Kagome grinned when her daughter huffed in annoyance, well how was she not suppose to guess that when they were driving by a forest and were surrounded by nothing but trees. "Okashi what do you expect were driving past a forest" Kagome asked as she glanced at her daughter throwing a fit in the back seat, she was just the cutest thing in her dark blue denim jumper, pink long sleeved shirt, pink hello kitty sneakers, she wore a pink ribbon tied in a half up half down hair style. The pink complimented her sliver locks and her silver hair brought out her sparkling blue eyes.

" I know mommy but when are we gonna be at auntie Kikyo's and where's daddy!" Okashi screeched she was getting antsy this was creeping her out she hadn't seen her father in almost three whole days, Kagome looked through the rear view mirror and frowned she didn't like seeing her so upset.

"He's going to be at auntie Kikyo's ok sweetie, not I need you to be a good girl and stop screaming" Kagome said as she looked pointedly into Okashi's blue eyes, Okashi nodded as tears began to brim at her eyes she missed her daddy. "Don't cry hunny you'll see him soon" they continued driving pass the forest not a word spoken after that.

A loud growl could be heard through Takahashi corps, most likely because a certain someone hadn't see his family in almost three days. Inuyasha rolled his eyes having heard his brother's angry growl and strolled into his white and black decorated office. "What's wrong now your royal fluffiness" Inuyasha grinned when he caught Sesshomaru's cold glare directed to him.

"Inuyasha must you always be in my office" Sesshomaru ground out through clenched teeth, Inuyasha shrugged and sat in the leather chair in front of his brother Italian desk.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Kikyo's with your family now?" Inuyasha questioned as he picked up Sesshomaru's family photo, Kagome held baby Okashi in her arms with Sesshomaru smiling behind her with his arms wrapped around them both. "I wish I had a family," Inuyasha muttered and Sesshomaru frowned again.

"I can't go I was just swamped with more work on the Kamishibaka animation" Sesshomaru frowned more, Inuyasha sighed he hated being nice sometimes it just felt odd and plus he didn't want to see Kikyo and her husband anyway.

"I'll take care of it you deserve to be with your family and anyway I was in the field room when the animators were working on it so it will be much easier for me" Inuyasha said as he took the stack of film and papers from Sesshomaru's desk.

"Thanks Inuyasha you know you don't have to do this" Sesshomaru said as he stood from his desk, Inuyasha nodded and began to leave his office but was stopped by what Sesshomaru said. "I owe you one brother" that was the first time Sesshomaru said he was his brother without throwing in the half, Inuyasha smiled a real happy smile not bothering to turn around just nodded his head and left Sesshomaru's office.

Sango frowned down at miroku who was practically pouring sweat as he slept right now she was driving to Kikyo's house for the little friendly get together she was throwing for everyone. Glancing over at her husband again she noticed that he had awoken. "Roku are you ok, you were sweating a lot" Sango asked worriedly, Miroku looked to her and smiled that calm serene smile that he always seemed to pull off no matter what.

"I'm fine Sango dear" Miroku said as he glanced at his children in the back seat smiling as his son yawned as he too began to wake. His daughter was still sleep thank god for that. "Mocuba did you have a nice rest" Miroku cooed gently, Mocuba smiled at his father his violet blue eyes shimmering with happiness.

"Yeah dad how was yours" Mocuba questioned, Miroku raised a brow before shrugging it off his children were weird.

"It was fine we should be at your aunt Kikyo's house soon" Miroku said as he turned around and began staring out the window, lately he had Sango drive because of the dizzy spells he had been getting all of a sudden. Sango stared at Miroku before turning her attention back to the road.

Okashi sucked in a breath as her mother yet again rang the doorbell she was trying her best not to cry her eyes out in fear of her aunt Kikyo being upset about it. Kagome looked down at Okashi noticing her quiet state, she sighed when she saw the tears brimming in her crystal blues. "Kashi what's wrong?" Kagome asked, Okashi just sighed again before the water works began. Fat salty tears streamed down her pale chubby face that was turning redder by the minute.

"I want daddy! Why can't he be here why?" Okashi quietly questioned as she sobbed, Kagome frowned and scooped her up into her arms cradling her as she cried on her shoulder. "Mommy I miss him so much…what if I forget what he looks like" Okashi gasped then began sobbing harder, so into her own hysterics Okashi failed to notice a familiar tall man with flowing silver hair take her from her mother and hold her tight.

"It's ok Okashi I'm her now" Sesshomaru whispered in her little puppy ears, Okashi nodded into his shoulder now pulling her chubby hands threw her fathers long knee length hair. Kagome smiled happy to see her husband and daughter at peace. Just then Kikyo's front to swung open to reveal Suikotsu Kikyo's husband his green eyes filled with happiness at seeing his old friends.

"Hey welcome Sango and Miroku are already here come in, come in!" Suikotsu greeted as he opened the front door wider for them. Stepping in Kagome and Sesshomaru walked into the living room to find Sango and Miroku sweat dropping as they watched their two twins fight over adult matters.

"Your so stupid!" Ai yelled in her brother's face, Mocuba just sighed and turned his head away.

"Why must you be so inmator" Mocuba said calmly even though he pronounced 'immature' wrong, Sango held her had over her mouth trying to hold back her giggles.

"Shut up you…you butthead!" Ai screamed in his face, Mocuba just rolled his eyes and put his little hand in front of her face to block out her breath.

"Please little sister get a tick tack from mommy" Mocuba said calmly well as calmly as a three year old could sound. Everyone laughed at that one, finally realising they had an audience Ai squealed when she noticed Okashi in her father's arms and Mocuba blushed.

"Okashi!" Ai screeched, Okashi pulled away from her father and smiled at her best friends before her father's knees. Mocuba gave her his best cheeky smile when he saw her wiping away the tears on her face; Sesshomaru quietly placed her on her feet so she could play with her little friends. After the twins little quarrel Kikyo and Toru entered the room smiling all the while like they hadn't heard a thing, Toru had mid- back length raven black hair, dark hunter green eyes, his skin was tan like his father's but he looked just like Kikyo. Wore a checkered button up t-shirt with black shorts and black batman sneakers. Kikyo had her waist length raven hair in a low ponytail, a white blouse that showed off her pregnant stomach, and knee length flowing red skirt. Kagome smiled at her happy older sister and nephew.

"Hey Kik, Ru-Chan" it was nice seeing Kikyo after her relationship with Inuyasha 5 years ago, it was real tragic because Kikyo almost committed suicide when they broke it off badly. Kikyo smiled at Kagome and sat Toru in her lap, Kagome giggled and began poking Toru in random places causing the little tike to giggle. They all sat with eachother enjoying the company of old friends, laughing at their children, and telling old high school stories. Pretty soon it was time to go and Kagome and Sesshomaru found themselves home carrying a sleepy Okashi in no time. Sesshomaru gently placed Okashi in her ocean blue colored room, Kagome kissed her on the fore head and they both quietly left her room to enter their own. When they both laid in their silver quilted bed Kagome turned to her husband a question on her mind.

"Sess your still in love with me right" Kagome questioned skeptically, Sesshomaru raised a silver brow at her insane question but nonetheless answered it anyway.

"Yes I do, you're my wife I married you by choice might I add and I love you more than you know" Sesshomaru said quietly letting a bit of emotion slip into his voice, Kagome turned away having trouble believing him with the little emotion in his voice. Sesshomaru noticed this and turned her head towards him so that she was staring into his golden gaze. "I love you forever, I know I may not show it but if something ever happened to you I would never forgive my self, I would never hurt you my love" Sesshomaru confessed he couldn't help it he felt that if he didn't tell her that he would lose her forever. Kagome smiled and kissed him passionately but she still had a funny feeling in her stomach something bothered her to death but she wasn't going to say anything because it could just be because he was working so much lately.

Kagome sighed as she wiped her tears away she felt so lonely lately because it was now a month since Sesshomaru started burying himself in his work, because a new animation called Anna it was for teens and children. She just couldn't take it anymore the late working hours, missing him when he went to work in the wee hours of the morning, never home for dinner it just made her feel like she had no husband anymore but he did call when he could. Okashi was getting more depressed by the minute it hurt her to see her young daughter staring at her father's pictures and crying her little eyes out, Sango wasn't around anymore since Miroku kept getting horribly sick nowadays. Sighing again Kagome grabbed Okashi and started for her navy blue SUV parked in the long driveway; she was going to her mothers because of the loneliness. The minute she started the car she heard Okashi groan. "What's wrong Hun" Kagome questioned the little girl in the back seat, Okashi looked into her mothers caring blue eyes and sighed again.

"I miss daddy that's all" Okashi said she had grown up extremely since her father had been gone no more throwing fits or whining just unusual sighing and groaning. It creeped Kagome out to see this she felt the Okashi was growing up to fast and it began to make her feel out and she was only 21 years old yes her and Sesshomaru did get married very young.

"What you don't like hanging with mommy" Kagome asked a playful tone in her voice, Okashi rolled her eyes at her mother question not catching the playful tone in it.

"It's not that it's just that I never see him," Okashi said acting all grown up in such, Kagome frowned she didn't like this Okashi as much as the playful childish kid she was used to she didn't want growing up to fast like she did herself when her father died. "Where are we going mom?" Okashi asked as she noticed the car was now moving.

"To grandma's to visit" Kagome replied as she turned the corner not bothering to look back at her daughter who was surprised by her mother's actions, Kagome figured if Okashi was going to act like an adult she was going to treat her as if she was an adult. The rest of the ride was silent Kagome thinking of her husband and Okashi thinking of how she had just been treated by her dear mother. Parking next to a sidewalk that lead to about 200 hundred shrine steps Kagome got out of the drivers seat checking for traffic and walked over to her daughters door. When Okashi was out of the car Kagome grabbed her hand and they silently walked up all of the steps Okashi getting tired and Kagome unaffected seeing how she grew up their, when they finally came to house they were greeted by Kagome's grand father sweeping the top of the steps.

"Hey grandpa where's mom" Kagome asked wondering where her always happy mother was, her grand father looked up and smiled a big one before pointing to the part of the house that was the kitchen. Walking in the back door Kagome spotted her mother playing cards with Sota who was losing terribly. "Hey mom I brought Okashi for a visit" Kagome stated as she sat at the table.

"Hey Gome!" 16-year-old Sota shouted as he pulled his older sister into a hug he missed her since she moved away. Kagome smiled and hugged her little brother back, Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the two siblings that didn't realize they were showing affection. Turning her gaze away from the two Mrs. Higurashi smiled down at her grand daughter; she loved the little girl to death even though she cried when Kagome told her she was pregnant saying she was to young to be a grand mother.

"Okashi give nana a hug will you" Mrs. Higurashi cooed as Okashi hugged her they had a special bond no matter how grown Okashi wanted to act. Walking over to the stove Mrs. Higurashi snuck a cookie for her while Kagome was busy chatting with her brother.

Sesshomaru groaned when his secretary Kagura grinned at him lately he had been up to no good but he didn't know why he loved his wife but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he got married to young off, he was after all only 24 years old. Kagura walked into his office and sat on his lap she was beyond just attracted to him she was now obsessed with her boss. "Mister Takahashi I have that report on the Kamishibaka series you wanted" Kagura said as she placed the file on his desk all the while pressing her self against him in a flirty way, Sesshomaru closed his eyes having trouble keeping control of his body. Just when he was leaning in to kiss her ruby red lips his office phone rang loudly, putting a finger over his lips as a signal for her to be quiet he picked up the phone.

"Hello Sesshomaru Takahashi speaking" Sesshomaru answered in a clippie business tone, Kagura held back her giggle.

"It's me Sess I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up from work tonight maybe we could have dinner?" Kagome couldn't shake the bad feeling though.

"Yes that would be lovely I'll see you then" Sesshomaru said trying not to make a noise as Kagura began licking his neck seductively.

"Alright by Sess I love you" Kagome said waiting for his good bye now she was in a better mood since he said yes.

"Bye" was all he said before he hung up and began ravishing Kagura her felt dirty for doing this but he just couldn't control himself for the first time ever.

Tears slid down her tanned face and quietly fell on her clenched fist this wasn't fair she was scared now, looking over at her sleeping husband once more Sango sighed. "Miroku come on were going to Kagome's to watch Okashi because her and Sesshomaru need time alone" Miroku nodded and coughed before he flushed the content of his stomach down the toilet, wiping his mouth he took Sango's hand and led her out of the house. They all packed into Sango's Mercedes' seeing how Miroku was unable to drive because he was feeling sick again. Starting the car she glanced once more at her sick husband before pulling out of the driveway, they drove on the road quietly all of the family members thinking something different Sango worried over Miroku, Miroku thinking of sleep, Ai anxious to see Okashi again, and Mocuba thinking about his crush who happened to be Okashi twins really did think alike.

"Sango do you think Kagome would mind if we spent the night at their mansion?" Miroku asked Sango turned to him a little her eyes still focused on the road.

"Yeah she won't mind why?" Sango questioned she was so worried about her husband these days she didn't know what to do, Miroku grinned at his wife trying to put on an innocent face but failed miserably because he felt so weak. Sango frowned more at the gesture.

"Because I don't think I'll be able to wake up again lately I've been real tired because of work and stress and this could I have" Miroku said looking out the window when he noticed Sango's non believing look.

"Alright" was all she said as they turned into the long driveway and found Kagome at the door grinning away little did they know that the grin she wore was fake. When all members of the Houshi family exited the car Sango gave Kagome a hug and they all entered the huge mansion. Okashi was busy reading a book that her mother wrote when she was 15 about some pretend adventures she had in the feudal era.

"Kagome shouldn't you be leaving to pick Sesshomaru up so you two can have dinner?" Sango questioned playfully, Kagome smiled lightly and nodded.

"Yes Sango I'm going, I'm going don't throw me out" Kagome said as she hugged Miroku and left with out a good bye to Okashi who frowned behind the papers she was reading.

Walking quietly thru the quiet cubicles to the elevator she could have sworn she heard someone whisper her name, looking around again Kagome noticed Inuyasha hidden behind as cubicle labeled Blade Katana. "Inuyasha" Kagome asked loudly.

"Shhh!" Inuyasha put a finger to his lips trying to silence his long time friend Kagome furrowed her brows.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly as she ducked down to his level on the floor. "What's going on where are all the employees" Kagome whispered again, Inuyasha looked both ways before he answered her.

"They are hiding Sakura's it were playing man hunt" Inuyasha whispered, Kagome nodded and quietly walked to the elevator giggling when she heard Sakura tackle Inuyasha to the and yell that he was now 'it'. Entering the elevator she tried her best to shake the nagging feeling in her stomach. The numbers beeped off the floors as she waited for the 200 hundredth floors. Exiting the elevator Kagome swore she heard a moan coming from the direction of her husband's office, she quickly shook it off when didn't hear another noise telling her self that she was paranoid. As she neared his door more she decided she wasn't hearing things when she heard a grunt come from inside his office, since she was close enough she knew she wasn't hearing things but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions just yet not till she had some proof of what she was actually thinking. When she finally reached Sesshomaru's office door the noises got louder, his office door was cracked just enough for someone to look in yet not be seen, looking thru the crack Kagome found her wonderful loving husband on top of another woman he secretary of all people. Kagome sucked in a breath and turned away from the horrifying sight leaning against the wall, tears brimmed at her eyes but she didn't let them fall she just began running. She ran down the office stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator she ran pass Inuyasha and all the hiding office members, she ran all the way home which wasn't a short walk.

She ran the whole 5 miles to her mansion that she was sure she wouldn't be living in after that night, she ran all the way down the long driveway and up to the two medal double doors. Banging has hard as her fist a loud her Kagome didn't even stop when Sango opened the door. " Kagome! Stop you almost hit me what's wrong!" She shouted to her friend who only pushed her out of the way and ran up the staircase to her and Sesshomaru's room on the second floor. When she finally made it to the bedroom her legs gave out in the entryway of the door, crawling into the room Kagome slammed and locked her bedroom door. After her legs were beginning to come through Kagome stood and walked to her closet she shared with Sesshomaru and began packing all the clothes she could fit into the little dinky suite case, promising to come back for the rest of her belongings. Giving up she reached in the closet for the silver berretta she bought for protection when Sesshomaru that wasn't around and placed it against her head. Pulling the trigger her last thought were hurtful. _I hope he cares…_

Sango who was down stairs heard the gun shot and raced up the stairs and burst through the locked wooden doors not caring she felt the pain in her body from the attack on the doors. Taking in the scene she almost she had a heart attack seeing her friend lying on the king sized bed with a gun in her hands, blood all over her and the sheets. Falling to her knees she began crying for her poor unhappy friend who wasn't with her anymore. Just then Sesshomaru enter the room only to stop in his track at the sight of his dead wife, he quietly walked over to her and picked her up in his arms ignoring the blood pouring onto his expensive Armani suit he knew this was his fought. _This is my entire fault and all because I wanted a cheap whore, please forgive me Kagome wherever you are now._

Ok that was it I don't usual write suicides but yeah that's how it was originally supposed to end but I changed my mind when I thought and wrote the sequel that is out now so review and tell me what you think about this sad ending.


End file.
